enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Western orcs
Western orcs, also called green orcs because of their greenish skin tones, reside in the west and mostly control the nation of Rasgath. They were first united by their lust for revenge against the elves when the dark elves of Nárindo burned their ancient forests and drove them off into the mountains. Since that day, the orcs have hunted elves to gain retribution for their dead ancestors. For every orc slain, two elves must be put to the ground. Even though the burning of their forests was technically an act of madness committed by dark elven king Nárindo, the orcs do not care for what elf they slay. As long it has pointy ears and a pretty face, it is a prize that must be claimed. Physical description Western orcs are large individuals, with males reaching heights of over 2 meters and females usually being a little under that. The males are built tough and heavy, usually weighing way over 100 kilograms. The females are considerably lighter, with their weight almost always being under that. This creates problems for female orcs in orc society as a female must be exceptionally skilled and strong to be allowed within the ranks of warriors. Usually, they are confined to a life of nurturing and mating with the males. Western orcs are distinguished from eastern orcs by their greenish skin and smaller fangs. They also like to wear small body parts of elves on them, with pointy ears and teeth being the most preferable pieces. The body parts of elves have value within their society and can be used as a currency. Western orcs have a high birthrate and they are short-lived for an intelligent race, reaching maturity at 15 years old and dying before the age of 70. Society Until recently, the western orcs have been a scattered group of various clans, with some living in forests and others in the dark caverns of mountains. The first real orc nation to have risen is said to be the nation of Rasgath. The western orcs are greatly connected by their hatred for elves and their pursuit for revenge has helped in combining their numbers. There still exist isolated orc clans but Rasgath possibly composes around 80-90% of the western orc population. The close relations of the western orcs and wildmen have also given rise to a new race, the half-orcs. Most of them are unwanted children in both communities, being too weak for the orcs and too brutish for the humans. Still, it is possible for western orcs to take in their half-blooded brethren if they can display great feats of strength. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Western orcs are renowned for their physical fitness, but are also notorious for their savage nature. Western orcs gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence and -2 Charisma. *'Size: Medium *'Type: '''Humanoid, orc *'Base speed: 30 feet *'Languages: '''Western orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Sherdanian, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin and Undercommon. *'Ferocity:' Western orcs possess the ferocity ability which allows them to remain conscious and continue fighting even if their hit point totals fall below 0. Orcs are still staggered at 0 hit points or lower and lose 1 hit point each round as normal. *'Survivalist: Western orcs gain Survival as a class skill and gain a +1 racial bonus on melee weapon attack and damage rolls when at negative hit points. *'Smeller: '''Western orcs gain a limited scent ability with half the normal range. *'Feral Orc: Western orcs with a negative Intelligence modifier of -1 lose Common as a starting language and also lose Orc as a starting language if their Intelligence modifier is -2 or lower. Without ranks in Linguistics, these kinds of western orcs can only communicate with grunts and gestures. They may then place additional points in either Strength, Constitution or Dexterity equal to the number of their negative Intelligence modifier. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Western orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions, and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Low-Light Vision: '''Western orcs can see twice as far as normal humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Orcs